mercedesevolution_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz 600
The Mercedes-Benz 600 (W100) is an ultra-luxury sedan and limousine produced by Mercedes-Benz from 1963 to 1981. The forerunner of the modern Maybach marque, the 600 Grosser Mercedes ("Grand Mercedes") succeeded the Type 300d "Adenauer" as the company's flagship and most expensive model. It was positioned well above the 300-series Mercedes-Benz W112 in price, amenities, and status. Its few competitors included certain models of Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III, Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow, Rolls-Royce Phantom V, and Bentley S3. Generally, the short-wheelbase (SWB) models were designed to be owner-driven, whereas the long-wheelbase (LWB) models, often incorporating a central divider with power window, were intended for chauffeur operation History The 600 replaced the Mercedes-Benz W189 four-door pillarless phaeton limousine, which was nicknamed the Adenauer after Konrad Adenauer, the first chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany, who employed several during his 1949-1963 tenure. Production began in 1964 and continued through to 1981.2 During this time, production totalled 2,677 units, comprising 2,190 Saloons, 304 Pullmans, 124 6-door Pullmans and 59 Landaulets.2 The 600 succeeded the 1961 Mercedes-Benz W112 in using a pneumatic self-levelling suspension,34 an enhancement of the Mercedes-Benz 300d Adenauer's dashboard activated mechanical torsion bar based system. A version is incorporated in Mercedes' current Active Body Control.[citation needed] With its demise in 1981, the 600 marked the last ultra-luxury model that the brand produced in an unbroken line since the model 60 hp Simplex from 1903.5 The company would return to this segment some 20 years later with the Maybach 57/62 (but the Maybach was extremely expensive), but these cars ultimately failed to captivate customers in the same way as their British rivals. As a result, Daimler ended production of the Maybach brand in 2012 and has not returned to this segment. As of 2019, the Mercedes flagship is the Mercedes-Maybach S-Class, which occupies a considerably lower price bracket and is not a true successor to the 600 and earlier models. However, it is seen as a spiritual successor, since it is the first luxury Mercedes since the 600 to feature some bespoke design touches not available on the standard S-Class. Models The 600 came in two main variants: * A short wheelbase 4-door sedan, available with a power divider window separating the front seats from the rear bench seat, although most were built without this feature. * A long wheelbase 4-door "Pullman" limousine (with two additional rear-facing seats separated from the driver compartment by a power divider window, of which 304 were built), and a 6-door limousine (with two forward-facing jump-seats at the middle two doors and a rear bench-seat). A number of the limousines were made as landaulets, with a convertible top over the rear passenger compartment. Two versions of the convertible roof were made: long roof and short roof. Of them, the short roof, which opens only above the last, third row of seats, is the more common version. Rarer, especially with the 6-door landaulets, is the long roof, called the Presidential roof. In all, 59 landaulets were produced, and of them, only 26 were 6-door landaulets. Of these 26, only nine were 6-doors landaulets with the long Presidential-type roof. One of these nine cars was used by the former Yugoslavian president Josip Broz Tito, and it was sold in 2017 in England, for £2.5 million.6 Landaulets like these were also notably used by the German government, as during the 1965 state visit of Queen Elizabeth II. The Vatican, in addition to an elongated Mercedes 300d 4-door landaulet, used for the Pope a specially designed Mercedes 600 4-door landaulet, which now resides at the Mercedes-Benz Museum in Stuttgart. Production of the landaulet versions of the 600 ended in 1980. Mercedes also made two special 600 coupés: one as a gift for retiring long-time Mercedes chief designer Rudolf Uhlenhaut, and the other for Fritz Nallinger, head of the Mercedes research and development centre in the 1950s and 60s.7[circular reference] These cars had a wheelbase 22 cm (8.6 inches) shorter than the SWB sedan.[citation needed] A third coupé was much later constructed by 600 experts and restorers Karl Middelhauve & Associates of Wausau, Wisconsin, from a SWB sedan.8 Karl Middelhauve has also created a pair of matching Chevrolet El Camino-style coupes from 600 SWB sedans. One of them has a Vortech supercharger. Some purists question the reason for modifying a classic such as an original 600 into a modified vehicle, while other purists think Karl is extending function in the true spirit of the Grosser Mercedes.9 A single example of a SWB 4-door landaulet, combining the handling of a short-wheelbase with the qualities of a landaulet, was built by Mercedes in 1967 for former racing driver Count von Berckheim Mechanical The 600's great size, weight, and numerous hydraulically driven amenities required more power than Mercedes' largest engine at that time, the 3-litre 6-cylinder M189, could produce. A new V8 with more than twice the capacity was developed, the 6.3 L M100. It featured single overhead camshafts (SOHC) and Bosch mechanical fuel injection. It developed 300 hp (224 kW), however, the total usable output was 250 hp (186 kW) as 50 hp (37 kW) was used to power the hydraulic convenience system.[citation needed] The 600's complex 150-bar (2,176 psi) hydraulic pressure system powered the automobile's windows, seats, sun-roof, boot lid, and automatically closing doors. Adjustable air suspension delivered excellent ride quality and sure handling over any road surface.10 In 1968 the M-100 engine and pneumatic suspension were fitted to the much smaller but still substantial W109 300SEL 6.3, creating the world's fastest four-door sedan. Upon the introduction of the W116 chassis, a larger 6.9 liter version of M-100 was installed in the Mercedes-Benz 450SEL 6.9 and air suspension was replaced with hydropneumatic suspension. Notable owners Famous owners of the the Mercedes-Benz 600 have included the following people. Celebrities and tycoons * Aristotle Onassis11 * Bob Jane * Bobby Womack asserts that Janis Joplin was inspired to the song Mercedes Benz after a ride with him in his new 60012 * Coco Chanel * David Bowie13 * Eric Clapton * Elizabeth Taylor * Elvis Presley1415 * Frank Packer * Florian Schneider16 * George Harrison17 * Herbert von Karajan18 * Hugh Hefner19 * John Lennon17 * Jay Kay20 * Jack Nicholson21 * Jay Leno, who had his 600 (a 1972 SWB) fitted with a supercharger by Karl Middelhauve and Associates, making it the only 600 Kompressor in existence * Jeremy Clarkson,2223 whose 1973 600 was featured in the Top Gear Challenge "Mercedes-Benz 600 vs Rolls-Royce Corniche Coupé challenge", when it was pitted against James May's 1972 Rolls-Royce Corniche, eventually winning the challenge. * Johannes, 11th Prince of Thurn and Taxis18 * Karen Carpenter * Mireille Mathieu18 * Pete Townshend owns a six-door version24 * Ringo Starr25 * Ronnie Wood * Rowan Atkinson * Robert Wood Johnson III26 * Udo Jürgens18 Political leaders and royalty * Anastasio Somoza Debayle, President of Nicaragua of Nicaragua bought a SWB for his wife Hope Portocarrero from the first production run. * Bhumibol Adulyadej, King of Thailand27 * Chen Yi, former Chinese Foreign Minister28 * Daniel Moi2930 * Deng Xiaoping28 * Deng Yingchao, wife of Zhou Enlai, the first Chinese Prime Minister28 * Enver Hoxha3132 * François "Papa Doc" Duvalier3334 * Francois Tombalbaye35 * Ferdinand Marcos, who owned four, including a landaulet, a 1981 bulletproof model and a six-door version * F. W. de Klerk3839 * Habib Bourguiba, President of Tunisia4018 * Hassan II of Morocco, King of Morocco18 * Hastings Kamuzu Banda[citation needed] * Hosni Mubarak41 * Idi Amin42 * Jim Fouché38 * Josip Broz Tito, 1971 Pullman landaulet4344 * Jean-Bédel Bokassa45 * Jean-Claude Duvalier46 * John Vorster38 * Jomo Kenyatta47 * King Khalid of Saudi Arabia[citation needed] * Kim Il-sung4832 * Kim Jong-il32 * Kim Jong-un;49 the North Koreans have also owned a landaulet (both seen in the 65th anniversary parade in Pyongyang on October 10, 2010) * Leonid Brezhnev1850 * Léopold Sédar Senghor, President of Senegal; the first Senegalese regime (1960–1980) under him had three 600s, a short wheel base, a long wheel base, and a Landaulet, later replaced by the W126-based Carat Limousine.[citation needed] * Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi of Iran and the royal court, who owned multiple 600 models including 3 landaulet models and 18 other for national guard18 * King Mohammed VI of Morocco51 * Muhammad Zia Ul Haq52 (12 August 1924 – 17 August 1988) was a Pakistani four-star general who served as the President of Pakistan from 1978 until his death in 1988. Also kept the same 1970 Pullman 600 Grosser as the holder of the Prime Minister Office. This car now has a rich Historic importance for Pakistan. * Mao Zedong, Chinese revolutionary leader28 * Marais Viljoen38 * Mobutu Sese Seko,42 dictator and president of the Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire)28 * Nico Diederichs38 * Nicolae Ceaușescu1832 * Norodom Sihanouk, former King of Cambodia28 * Omar Bongo President of Gabon.53 * The Pope54 * Park Chung-hee55 * P. W. Botha38 * Religious leader Guru Maharaj Ji/Prem Rawat[citation needed] * Colombian drug dealer Pablo Escobar, a LWB six-door 600, destroyed in an attack on Escobar in 1988 in Medellín.[citation needed] * Robert Mugabe[citation needed] * Saddam Hussein, who owned a long-roof landaulet that was recovered after the fall of Baghdad and is today owned by the Petersen Automotive Museum in Los Angeles5632 * Süleyman Demirel, 9th President of Turkey57 * Todor Zhivkov Former President of Bulgaria from 1956 to 1989. Used Government owned high-end Benz models from 300D Adenauer to 450 SEL 6.9 for daily routine, and for State visits- 1967 600 Pullman 6-door Landaulet. The 600 Landaulet is still in use today by Bulgarian Government for Special occasions and visits.58 * Zulfiqar Ali Bhutto52 (5 January 1928 – 4 April 1979) was a Pakistani politician who served as the 9th Prime Minister of Pakistan from 1973 to 1977, and prior to that as the 4th President of Pakistan from 1971 to 1973. He was also the founder of the Pakistan People's Party . Kept a 1970 Pullman 600 Grosser in the Prime Minister Office. * Erich Honecker In popular culture In cinema, the Mercedes 600 was featured in several James Bond films, most notably as transport of the villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld in On Her Majesty's Secret Service and Diamonds Are Forever. In Octopussy, the villain Kamal Khan is seen leaving Sotheby's London auction house in a 600 Pullman. In television, a 600 was used by fictional Channing/Gioberti family matriarch Angela Channing in the American television series Falcon Crest. Images of the car driving from San Francisco over the Golden Gate Bridge to the Falcon Crest vineyard were featured in the opening credits of the first four seasons. It was also prominently featured in the television show Friday the 13th. The limousine and landaulet versions of the 600 has long been associated with various dictators and monarchs during the 1960s and 1970s. This is similar to how its predecessor, the 770 limousine, was associated with Nazi officials. There was also a Pullman version used in the Movie High Anxiety by Mel Brooks. A red 1972 Pullman was seen in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement.59 600s are seen in several episodes of Amazon's original series The Man in the High Castle transporting Nazi officials. Technical data Technical data Mercedes-Benz 600 (W100)60 (Manufacturer's figures except where stated)